


Nancy Returns

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone ever notice how Rachel and Nancy look alike?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

"I'm gonna throw up," I groaned, leaning on Annabeth. "Not on me you're not. And you're fine - you just haven't slept much." Annabeth smiled and ruffled my hair. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

When we got to class, there was a new girl sitting in the first row. She had short, curly red hair and green eyes. Chiron looked as shocked as I was. I glanced at him, but he just shrugged. 

"I'm dead - I'm gonna get into a fight and my dad's gonna kill me. Today is the day I die." I whispered. "Why?" Annabeth asked, looking confused. I dragged her back outside. 

"That's Nancy - the girl who made my life HELL for three years!!" I shook Annabeth. "Well what's she doing here?" She asked. "She has to be a demigod," I groaned. "This won't end well."

"Hey Jackson."

I yelped and clung to Annabeth.

~~~

Grover's Pov

"Juniper, I need to go check on Percy." Not two seconds after Percy got to class had I sensed something was wrong. VERY wrong. Juniper pouted. "Fine," she sighed. She kissed me on the cheek before I ran to the big house. 

Percy's Pov

'Dad, anything I say or do in the next 10 seconds is NOT my fault,' I thought. 'It's all Nancy's because she's a -'

"Percy what's wrong - oh gods," Grover skidded to a halt beside me. "Hey Grover, what's up?" "I'm scared again," I whimpered, still clinging to Annabeth. 

"Percy, Nancy, I need you back in class."

"Sorry Chiron."

We walked back in.


	2. Sisters?

Percy's Pov

"I'm gonna throw up," I whispered. "You're fine," Annabeth patted my shoulder. "No, I'm not, I'm so scared I might actually throw up." I whispered. Annabeth frowned. "What exactly did she do to you?" "She always got my in trouble with Mrs Dodds, it was completely unfair. Then I soaked her with the water fountain when I was just figuring out my powers and I got in trouble again. The day after I'd gotten expelled." "Oh gods, that's awful. But it wasn't you're fault." 

"Rachel?" "Nancy!!!" Rachel ran up and hugged Nancy - Nancy hugged her back. 

"What is happening?" Grover asked slowly.

Rachel turned around. 

"Nancy's my sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's Pov

"Chiron, can I go to the bathroom? Or the infirmary? I swear I'm going to throw up." I said, raising my hand. The class giggled, but I was serious. If I didn't have a bathroom or a trash can in the next 5 seconds I was going to puke on my desk. Rachel rolled her eyes and Chiron sighed. Rachel turned her attention back to Nancy.

"So what are you doing here? Dad said you weren't a demigod." Rachel said. "Yeah well, when a monster attacks you in the middle of science class and you blow something up trying to destroy it, then its kinda hard to miss." Nancy laughed. Was she this nice to everyone? She certainly wasn't this nice to me. Maybe she was like Clarisse - nice to everyone else, horrible to the person that saved the world. 

Multiple times. 

"Why is she here?" Grover whispered. He was still clinging to my arm. Nancy turned around. She was still smiling. It was starting to REALLY freak me out. "My teacher attacked me on the first day of high school. She turned into this creature with wings. Then Rachel came and rescued me. On a pegasus!" Nancy squealed. I turned, crossed my arms and glared at Rachel. "You stole my pegasus again?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Not stole, just borrowed. Stop being so dramatic." She smirked. "You're talking to the son of the sea god here." I smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes again am Sat down next to Nancy. I sat back down next to Annabeth. As I turned to face the front, I saw Nancy glare at me. She hadn't't changed at all, which meant one thing - I was doomed. And I really was going to throw up in the next 5 seconds.


End file.
